Trapped in Hyperspace
Trapped in Hyperspace is the sixth episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. Episode The episode starts in space. Noah and Kierra in Ship are chasing another ship. (Noah): Get ready to board. (Ship): SHIP! Ship shot a laser at the ship, creating a hole. He made a bridge going into it. Noah and Kierra ran to the ship in jumped in through the hole. (Kierra): Whoever you are, give it up! The pilot of the ship looked back, it wass Psyphon! (Psyphon): No, I don't feel like it. (Noah and Kierra): PSYPHON!? (Psyphon): Yup. (Noah): But...dude, who're you working for now? (Psyphon): Trick question. I don't work for anyone anymore. When you killed Vilgax, I came to my senses and realized that I should'nt be wasting my life on Vilgax. So I decided to become my own master! THE NEXT BIG ENEMY! (Kierra): Dream on. Kierra telekinetically pushed Psyphon down. Psyphon got up and shot Kierra with an energy beam. Noah transformed. (Noah): Terraspin! Noah turned into a fan and started spinning and pushing Psyphon into the windshield. Psyphon pressed a button on his wrist and a small dart popped out. Psyphon shot it at Noah's arm. His arms started bloating until he couldn't move them. (Noah): What did you do to me!? (Psyphon): I used one of my sensation darts. Works everytime. Try moving your arms now. Noah tried to move his arms, but they were too heavy. Kierra jumped up and kicked Psyphon. Psyphon shot Kierra. Kierra levitated Psyphon and threw him back. Psyhon shot more lasers and knocked Kierra down. (Kierra): Noah, do something! (Noah): Kinda hard when you can't move your arms! Ugh, voice command! Transform! Noah transformed into Goop. He morphed his arms back to normal. (Noah): That's better! Noah shot goo at Psyphon and stuck him to the wall. (Psyphon): This is unexpected. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): The Plumbers will be here in a minute to pick you up. Noah and Kierra got back on Ship. They started flying away. (Psyphon): I'm not out yet. Psyphon quickly shot another dart at Ship. The dart opened and shot out a chip that latched on to Ship. (Noah): We need to get home fast, so let's take a shortcut through hyperspace! (Ship): SHIP! Ship powered up for a moment and shot straight into hyperspace. As they were speeding through, they stopped being frozen in movement and slowed down. (Noah): K, so our bodies have gotten used to it. Suddenly, the chip Psyphon put on Ship started effecting Ship. It turned his lines from green to red. (Kierra): What's happening to Ship!? Suddenly, Ship's head popped up. (Ship): Mwahahaha! (Noah): Wait...that's not Ship's voice...it's... (Kierra): PSYPHON!? (Ship): Wrong. I am not Psyphon. I am a virus created by Psyphon to take over your pet. (Noah): Get out of Ship! (Virus): No, in fact, I'm changing your course. Instead of exiting at Earth, we're headed straight for a black hole! Ha ha ha! (Kierra): What are we gonna do? (Noah): Try to fix it! Noah transformed into Grey Matter. He ran to the control panel and started looking around. (Noah): Now where's that pressure point? The virus popped his head up and blasted Noah away. (Virus): Fool! Noah started climbing up. The virus sent a surge of electricity and electrocuted Noah. Noah fell to the ground and detransformed. (Noah): Ow. (Virus): It's futile. You cannot save yourselves! MEANWHILE... The Plumbers are surrounding Psyphon. (Plumber): Come quietly, Psyphon! Psyphon pressed a button and threw a grenade at them. He blew them all up. (Psyphon): Pfft. Plumbers. BACK TO THE ACTION... Noah transformed. (Noah): Jury Rigg! Noah run up to the control panel and started pressing stuff. (Noah): Fix fix fix fix fix! The virus shot Noah back again. Kierra caught him and put him down. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): Well that didn't work. If only we knew where the virus was coming from. (Virus): One minute until a very black holey death! (Noah): Maybe I could... (Kierra): No. (Noah): Desperate times call for desperate measures. As soon as I transform, evolve me. (Kierra): K. Noah transformed into Alien X. Kierra tried to press his symbol, but the Virus grabbed her. (Kierra): Let go! (Virus): Nevah! Kierra made a piece of the roof fall on his arms. The virus let go. Kierra pressed Noah's symbol. (Noah): Ultimate Alien X! Whew, I was only in there for a few seconds and they- (Kierra): JUST SHUT UP AND FIX THIS! (Noah):...K. Noah teleported outside. He found the chip. He shot a beam at it and destroyed it. Ship turned back to normal. Noah opened a portal to Earth and pushed Ship into it. He followed. They landed back on Earth. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Y'know, I'm starting to think this Ultimate Alien X thing is TOO convenient. (Kierra): Yeah, but if you didn't have it, we would've all died years ago. (Noah):...This is true. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Ship Aliens *Terraspin *Goop *Grey Matter *Jury Rigg *Alien X *Ultimate Alien X Villains *Psyphon Trivia *BLOODY GIR. *This is the second time Ultimate Alien X hasn't been used in a big episode. The first time was in Ghostmas. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes